SilverStorm
by SilverFireStorm
Summary: 24 year old Mila can control the element of water. She has her own agenda against the criminals of the world until one of her self proclaimed missions is interrupted by a certain Steve Rogers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So this is going to be my first published fan fiction. I'm currently thinking a Steve x OC story. I of course do not own the avengers or anything associated with them much to my dismay. I only own my OC's. please rate and review I would fully appreciate feedback!**

Here I am. Mila, 24 years old, and singing in some dumpy little joint. It's pathetic, most of the people in here (men) are too shit-faced drunk to appreciate anything I sing anyways. I look down while on stage to find a scruffy looking man tugging at my leg sniggering.  
"Hey there babe, wanna finish up 'ere and come for a ride with me and my pals?"  
I glare at him distastefully, then place a cheap coy smile on my face, with a slight southern drawl answer him.  
"Why I would love to, just let me pack up here." I turn around and start moving some amps off stage. " Say why don't you tell me your name handsome?"  
That man, dare I call that creature that, looks at me hungrily, almost salivating at the thought of what he would be forcing from me tonight . "My name's Dave, and yours beautiful?"  
I grimace as I give him my code name.  
"Brenna. Brenna Williams." I shoot him a winning smile as I grab my jacket and come off if stage.  
"Show me the way" I gesture.  
Him and what I would assume to be two of his "pals" start leading me out. We turn into an ally as i roll my eyes.  
Totally A-typical. I hear two of them with my inhuman hearing saying how this would be their third this week. Little do they know that it will be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the avengers. Yadayada. I own mila though, and unfortunately Dave**

I was standing there pressed up against the wall with Dave's grubby hands roaming down the sides of my tightly fitted dress.

"You know something I've always hated, Dave?" I ask in a light tone.

He gives me a dirty look as if to ask why I dare open my mouth. He motions to his friends who bring over a gag.

He replies "you know what I hate sweetheart?" I look at him with steely ice blue eyes. "I hate when a hot babe talks to much."

I laugh with mirth.

"Wrong Dave. "

I'm grinning ear to ear while Dave just looks pissed off.

"I hate when a good for nothing scum of the earth thinks he can have whatever he wants without consequence."

He grabs me roughly, jamming his knee into my stomach. I hear my breath rush out in a huff.

Dave starts laughing as he leans into my ear.

"Such a weak little girl. You're going to give us what we want, then we are going to leave you bleeding in this terribly empty ally. "

I make my eyes widen in innocent fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want me to. Just don't hurt me! "

I fall to the ground sobbing pitifully as Dave looks at me thoughtfully. He grabs a fistfuls of my raven black hair and yanks my head back.

"Gag her."

I make tears start streaming down my face again, feigning blind terror.

He takes out a knife and drags it across my cheek.

"You know, maybe we'll leave you PARTIALLY alive, if you preform well." He lets out an ugly cackle as one if his "pals" start tearing at my clothing.

I sigh to myself. I wish they would slow down, I was thoroughly enjoying myself, they were going to ruin all of my fun. I was going to have to act soon. I made my eyes turn hard as I caught Dave's eye.

"Look at who's found some bravery!" His stupid friends chuckled at his joke.

I was tired of this, these idiots ruined all of my fun.

I yanked my head free of Dave's grasp, and swung my leg out to trip Dave.

I stood up quickly and punched one of the others in the stomach, while I jumped over his head with a neat flip and kicked the other behind his knee cap. I listened to the sickening crack with sadistic pleasure.

I ripped the gag out of my mouth and crouched next to Dave.

"To answer your question my dear, yes. You are probably about to die."

I search for a source of water. I pull it from a near by puddle, and cause it to swirl in my hand, creating a mini hurricane. I lean in next to his face in a deadly whisper

"And yes. This is very real."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

**I'm thinking that I'll be doing short chapters , and I'll update almost everyday. :)**

**I do not own the Avengers. If only I could. Feed back is GREATLY appreciated. I want to make this something all of you love. seeing as how this is my first fanfic (:**

**-liz**

I turned my head swiftly to see someone was approaching.

I narrowed my stormy eyes toward the sound of the intruder.

Darling Dave thought that my brief distraction would be an opportune moment to get up.

Unlike most human beings whom would normally run, Dave decided to kick me in the face.

I could feel the warm blood dripping from my nose. Probably broken. I grimaced.

"Bad choice Davey boy."

I heard the intruder running up behind. I made quick work of Dave. A swift kick to his chest, and he was on the ground. I mocked him.

"I might have let you leave with minimal damage, but you broke my nose, so I'm going to break your back. " I smirked

I stomped on the base of his spine and a very deep resounding crack echoed through the ally.

I turned on my heel to face the intruder.

* * *

He was tall. He was blonde. And he just saw me break someone's back, and I'm certain he just saw me control water. I swore under my breath.

"Are you alright miss?"

I glanced at him incredulously.

"Am I the one paralyzed on the ground" I shot back frostily. He looked a bit taken back.

"I-I guess not."

I didn't notice I was still bleeding until I started briskly walking away. My head felt like a mini hurricane like the one I just conjured was whirling around. I picked up my pace when I heard him behind me. The world was spinning in front of me, but I forced myself to keep going. I needed to get out of here. A distant voice sounded behind me. Then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you who have added my story to your alerts. I honestly wasn't expecting any one to like it enough to do that, which I hope means my story doesn't completely suck. You guys encouraged me to keep going with this. (because I had thoughts about dropping the story) anyways, I introduce Tony in this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)**

**-liz x**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise and automatically tensed. I opened up one of my eyes cautiously and saw a high tech looking room. In an instant I took in all of my surroundings. The two dark padded chairs off to my left side and a door in front of me which I assumed lead out of this overly sanitary room. I went to sit up cautiously, only to be stopped by very think restraints.

"What the-!"

"Looks like ice queen is awake!"

I glared at the man standing in the corner.

"Yeah? And ice queen would like to know why the hell she's being restrained. Or for that matter is even here." I pulled at my restraints.

"Ooohhhhh ice queen is a bit frosty."

"Yes Mr. Stark." I spat "you would be too if you were restrained to a hospital bed. In a place I assume isn't a hospital." I narrowed my ice blue eyes as I searched for a water source.

"Now, I suggest you tell me why I'm here. And I suggest you tell. Me. Now."

Tony smirked at me and sang "someone's a little grumppyyyy. "

"Someone's about to lose their testicalsss" I chanted back.

Wait- why can't I find any water?! I feel my eyes widen. I feel the water from Tony's blood stream, but no where else.

"Fuck you. "

I turned away childishly.

"Just tell me when and where sweet cheeks."

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

" when hell freezes over sweet heart" I smirked at him. As irritated as I was, I was enjoying our banter.

I laughed a little as he gasped.

"You wound me frosty! You wound me deep!" He exclaimed pointing to his chest.

I snorted "yes, right in your unfeeling heart."

He turned around and started to leave,

"Ouch. That one's going to leave a mark."

He looked over his shoulder.

"And for the reason you're restrained, well, we can't quite trust an ice queen yet."

I sighed quietly.

"I'm used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late D:**

**i had some writers block, and life tends to get in the way. Sorry this update is short, I'm already working on the next chapter so I might post it tonight (:**

**also I want to thank every one who's added this story to their alerts. You guys are the best 3**

**-liz**

I closed my eyes as Tony left.

Always the outcast. Always the freak.

No one ever trusted me.  
I could hear distant laughter in the background, it was fuzzy, like it was covered with white noise. It gradually became clearer. The taunting.  
"Ha ha! Look at you! Hey guys! Look at ugly Mila. Hey Mila! Did you know you were a freak?! Look at your stupid self, with your ugly silver eyes!"  
I shuddered at the memory.  
A much smaller, scared voice came up.  
"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to h-hurt you."  
The class laughed at me, no sympathy, no love. I remember the salty tears streaming down my face.  
"Hey, look at the freak cry! Look at me when I'm talking you loser!"  
I closed my eyes, refusing to give them the satisfaction of my compliance. It only angered them more.  
"I said look at me you stupid FREAK!" I felt a sharp stinging across my face.  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
I got angry. I was angry, and hurt.  
I felt the life with in them. All I had to do was-  
"OWWWWWWW!" We all heard the crack, no one knew what caused it. Well most of us didn't. I glared at her, that stupid bitch. My eyes swirling silver, a storm with in me. She knew. I know she knew.  
"Freak" she hissed. "You'll pay for this. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at that! Chapter 2 today! :D I'm on a writing binge right now, so once I post this I'll be starting chapter 7 (:**

**thank you for all of your follows and reviews. They inspire me to keep writing this story :) 3**

**-liz x**

I sighed.

Never trust anyone. That was my motto. All you get is a knife in your back. People hold you down, get in your way. It's better on your own.

I looked up to the sound of a door sliding open. Four people entered in, one of them being Stark.

I regarded them coolly.

"Miss me Starky-poo?" I smirked.

He chuckled and winked,

"Bunches Frosty."

I felt a clenching in my stomach as I saw one of the men that came in.

Fury. I'd been avoiding him for as long as possible, it was almost like a game. I kind of enjoyed it.

I smiled, almost genuinely.

"So it seems you've finally found me director. "

I saw his eye narrow slightly,

"It would seem so Mila. However I think we really have Steve to thank for that" he gestured to the tall blonde man behind him, the one from the other night.

I frowned and looked at him.

"You should have left me in the ally, I would have been fine."

Steve looked taken back, shocked.

"I couldn't have done that ma'am, who knows what could have happened. "

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Did you miss me paralyze that man, or did something else make you think that I couldn't handle myself?"

Fury interrupted.

"Very interesting way you handled the situation there. I was not aware that you had legal jurisdiction over criminals. "

I narrowed my eyes. Trying to control my temper.

" And I was unaware that he had legal jurisdiction to rape and murder innocent girls. Those dumb ass cops would have taken months to find them. You know how many people would have been dead by then? Besides I didn't kill him."

Fury evaluated me carefully.

"You can take the restraints off of her."

Tony cut in. "She just paralyzed a man. How do we trust her?"

I laughed.

"Shove it Stark. And you can't."

"That's not very reassuring Icey."

"My name is Mila. Not Icey or Frosty or what ever."

Fury rolled his eye. I chuckled to myself. Eye. Just one.

"Guys stop. Rogers, get rid of her restraints. "

Steve moved to my side and started unbuckling my restraints.

"Yes sir."

"And Stark, she's staying here with you."

His eyes widened.

"When did we agree she was even staying?"

I answered.

"Since I've been playing this game with Fury for too long. I agreed that when I was caught I would stay. Still doesn't explain why I was restrained. But whatever. We know you need to be dramatic Fury."

He ignored my gibe.

"I'll be watching you Summers. Expect to be a working avenger soon."

The quiet man with the glasses in the corner looked shocked.

"Agent? Fury, what do you mean working avenger?"

I smiled brightly.

"That's right boys! I'm your new BFF!"

Tony spoke.

"Ohhhhboyyy."


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to again, thank everyone who has added this story to their alerts. I'm always so surprised when I see how many followers I get after posting a chapter. **

**I have several chapters tentatively planned out in my head (thank shower time) so hopefully I'll have about 3updates this week. **

**Thank you for supporting my story. You guys are the best !**

**-liz x**

* * *

I stretched out, from being tied down to bed for so long, ignoring everyone staring at me.

"So fro-"

"Mila. My name is Mila. Mi-la. Not frosty Stark.

"Frosty. So, I guess you're staying here."

I thought for a moment.

"It would appear so. So, I'm not sure if my preface matters, but I'd rather not be staying here in this "hospital" room."

Tony joked,

"What? you don't like it in here?

Jarvis, what is the state of apartment 2B?"

I raised an eyebrow, not showing any sign of surprise when a voice came from no where.

"Apartment 2B is ready to move into sir."

"Thank you Jarvis."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"And my stuff?"

He laughed.

"Already here. Cap, why don't you be a gentle man and show frosty here to her room."

I muttered under my breath.

"Call me frosty again and I'll shove my foot up your ass."

The quiet man in the corner whom I had almost forgotten was there chuckled.

Steve offering me his arm interrupted my thinking. I sighed. I didn't really want to take his arm, but I didn't want to be too much of a bitch. Make friends not enemies. I smirked, a little too late for not making enemies. Steve inclined his head holding his arm out to me.

"Ma'am, if you would."

I smiled slightly, at least he has manners.

"As I keep trying to tell Tony, call me Mila."

He nodded in afermation.

"Okay Mila, I'm Steve." Steve smiled a little.

"So, I think that you should understand something." I started as we were walking down to my apartment. He looked at me to show he was paying attention.

"I didn't need you to save me. I can handle myself. I understand why you did what you did." I turned around to face him seeing as how we were now in an elevator.

"I'm not some weak damsel in distress. I fight my own dragons, and I almost always come out on top. Remember that for next time."

He looked at me steadily, with piecing light blue eyes.

"I understand ma'-Mila, but you should understand that the way I grew up I learned to help anyone who needed it. Regardless of their gender or ability."

I thought to myself. I understand where he comes from, I live with that mind set. That's what motivates me.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make sure I never need help." I flashed a small smile, which Steve returned.

"So, would I be correct to assume that Tony has a gym in this place?"

Steve laughed at my assertion.

"You would be. It's on floor 64."

I felt my whole body lighten. Exercise is my drug.

"Thank God. I'd go crazy if he didn't have one."

He cocked his head,

"A lot of us would go crazy if he didn't have it here."

The elevator dinged.

Steve stepped out in front of me.

"Welcome to your new home Miss. Mila."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next update. Hopefully you all like it! I want to thank everyone who has added this, I know I say it every chapter, I really mean it (: I love getting reviews and constructive criticism, I want this to be something you all enjoy as much as I do. I think next chapter I'll be introducing everyone else as dinner time madness ensues. i own nothing of the avengers. Just Miss Mila Summers (:**

**thankyou!**

**-liz x**

I stepped into the apartment. It screamed opulent.  
The furniture was light grey, clearly expensive, probably a years worth of my rent. The walls were a cool colour scheme. Simple, elegant and modern.  
That's what money gets you I guess.  
I turned to see Steve still standing in front of the elevator.  
"Uhmm. I kind of need some time alone."  
He nodded.  
"Just let me know if you need anything Mila." Steve turned and left.  
I looked out the large windows. The view was beyond beautiful. It was dusk, and New York was just coming to life. I could see the sun setting just above the skyline of the city. I could stand there forever and never get tired of seeing it. I truly loved this city more than anything in the world. I turned and saw all of my stuff. I didn't even want to know how it got there.  
I opened one of the boxes to find all of my clothes.  
I grabbed a pair black running pants, an electric blue tank top and a black sports bra. I shrugged and just changed right where I was standing. I groaned as I felt my bruised abdomen, from my little run in yesterday. At least Dave got it worse. I smiled at the thought.  
I pulled my long black hair into a pony tail and headed back to the elevator. I needed a work out badly. I pressed button 64 and headed down to the gym.

* * *

The complex was huge. I could feel myself getting giddy just standing there.  
I dropped my water bottle on a bench and started stretching on the floor.  
I pulled my left leg over my head and held it for a moment, then switched legs.  
I then bent backwards into a bridge, then morphed to a handstand. I came out of it neatly and went to my bag to wrap my hands and started on a punching bag.  
Left, right, left, right, left, kick.  
My mind centered in on the task ahead of me. The bag became my enemies, everyone who hurt me. The people who wanted to dissect me just for fun.  
My mind was a void. Perspiration dripping down my face. I was in the zone. A place where nothing could deter me.  
I could feel someone staring at me. Well if they wanted a show...  
I paused, and sprung backwards, flipping neatly. Landing in front of a very surprised Steve.  
I kept my expression neutral.  
"You know it's impolite to stare right?" I raised an eye brow, Steve looked abashed.  
"I-I'm sorry" he blushed while ducking his head.  
"Stark told me to get your- well, I won't use that language to a lady, but he wants you to come to dinner with us."  
I sighed. I wasn't anywhere near done.  
"What ever. Let's get this stupid dinner over with."  
I grabbed my towel and whipped my forehead. Since Stark was disrupting me he was getting my full sweaty, smelly self. I hope it ruins his dinner. I sauntered in front of Steve to the elevator. He was staring again.  
"Are you coming or just going to stand there?"  
Steve blushed slightly and nodded.  
"We'll come on!"  
I jogged ahead, and entered the elevator.  
Let the fiasco begin. I smiled a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello children of the earth! My name is liz and I am here to present you with the next installment of this story!**

**this is by far my longest chapter Yet ugh I hate early story development! I have all of these great chapters planned in my head (thank shower time) but I can't use them yet. :( **

**i own nothing of the avengers or Captain America the perfect man that he is. Please leave reviews so I can know what you think! Thank you so much for all of your support so far!**

**now without further adieu- i present chapter 9!**

**-liz x**

* * *

I stood taping my foot in the elevator.

"You know you'd think Stark would have better music playing in here."

The silver elevator doors slid open as I finished saying that.

The table was full of people. I sighed. People. Great. Bloody fantastic.

Stark looked at me and then spoke.

"Avengers and others, meet Frosty. "

My temper flared.

"I told you. Do. Not. Call. Me. Frosty! Do it again and you wine" I indicated to the glass in his hand. "Will find a way down your shirt. So shove it!"

A few people around the table chuckled about my outburst. A very pretty redhead that was sitting next to Tony stood up.

"My name is Pepper, it's nice to meet you Mila." She smiled cordially. I shot a small smile back.

A blonde man sitting next to a deadly looking woman with dark red hair looked at me.

"Just ignore Tony, his ego more vast than the money he has. Everyone else here ignores him."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I was still awkwardly standing next to Steve. I cleared my throat.

"So um, we're eating are we not? Where do I..." I trailed off. This whole situation was beyond awkward and strange. Here I am with a bunch of people I'm going to live with. I had no clue how to interact positively with other people. I've never had to, this was something I hadn't prepared myself for. Steve came to my rescue.

"You can sit next to me, if you don't mind I mean."

I nodded at him, my face blank of emotion. We walked over to the table and say across from that deadly looking woman who was evaluating the whole situation with a hard expression, and the man who was jesting at tony earlier. Steve looked at me and started introducing everyone to me.

"That's Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov across from us, and then next to Natasha is Bruce"

I nodded to all of them.

"Then I believe you know Tony"

Tony interrupted him.

"Well of course Our frosty knows-"

He jumped up shouting.

"What the hell! How the hell did that happen?!"

He was pulling his now wine drenched shirt away from his body, I lowered my head laughing, and hidding my now silver eyes.

"I told you Tony! Don't call me frosty. Ever."

I lifted my head to see everyone staring at me. I ignored the states.

"What? You didn't think Fury recruited me cause of good looks."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at my statement.

Tony glared at me.

"How am I supposed to get this clean?"

I shrugged. Looking nonchalant.

"Buy a new one."

Clint chuckled.

"I like this one. Let's keep her. I like watching tony suffer."

I smiled a little. I took in a deep breath and pulled the wine out of Tonys shirt. I stood up and bowed.

"You, my dear Starky-poo are welcome."

"You'll pay for this Silver."

I consenced a swirling ball of wine over Tonys head, feigning boredom.

"Will I now?"

He nodded.

I grabbed a burger from the table and took a big bite. Mmmmm I loved hamburgers. Talk about American food. I never did that dainty feminine food. I paused as I was being stared at. With my mouth full I asked

"Whaa? Wan shum?"

I glared a little and continued eating.

Steve turned to face me trying to make conversation.

"So Mila, how old are you?"

"Too young for you Cap!"

I snapped at stark.

"Will you shove a freakin sock in it already?! And I'm 24." I lent a smile to Steve.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up.

"If you guys don't mind, I've really enjoyed dinner with you, well some at any rate." I looked at Tony.

"But I have some unfinished business in the gym."

Steve stood up next to me.

"I'm done here too. Do you mind if I join you Mila?"

I shook my head to show him I didn't mind.

Pepper looked over to me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mila. Let me know if you ever need anything."

I walked over to the elevator with Steve in tow.

"Oh and by the way stark, your elevator music sucks."

With that I made my ever so dramatic exit into the elevator.

I turned and waited for Steve.

"I wanted to apologize for offending you the other night. "

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Don't worry about it. You can't change it now, just have to learn from your past and go on with life."

I sighed knowing how true it was for myself. I started thinking about the night my parents died, until I was interrupted by the elevator music. Tony was playing Adele. Set fire to the rain

I loved the song. And started singing softly to it.

"Let it burn as I touched your face."

The elevator came to a stop and let us off.

"You have a beautiful voice you know." He commented.

"I would sing at bars to get rent money."

I moved over to the mat and sighed. I had to warm up all over again.

I did a cartwheel, and ended in a half flip. I was going slow to begin with.

Steve was standing there, looking like he wanted to say something.

"I was a gymnast for almost 15 years. I loved doing floor routines."

He nodded.

"I drew a lot when I was younger. I was terrible at gym."

I looked at him skeptically, then launched myself across the floor in a flurry of flips and agile twists, landing in a split.

I thought for a moment.

"I used to draw a lot, but I was so bad at it I decided to stick with the athletics. Discouraged bullies. "

I pulled myself up and did a standstill back flip, then running and doing a split mid air.

"I got bullied all the time, I mean until this." He said indicating to hisself. I stood up straight.

"Hey Steve, do you want to spar?"

He looked unsure.

"I don't know... I might hurt you..."

I glared at him irritated.

"I think I can handle it, and I know you won't hurt me."

He walked over to me slowly, still unsure. I smiled encouragingly.

"Try to attack me."

He looked doubtful. But lunged at me. He feigned an attack to my right, but switched to my left at the last second. I moved to the side to easily avoid his attack. My movement was fluid like water. I ducked quickly behind him and shoved my elbow into the base of his spine, not hard enough to do real damage, but enough to cause him slight pain.

He turned and I flipped away smiling.

"You see, you're obviously a lot stronger than me, but you have more bulk. I'm lithe and agile, and can easily evade."

I stood still waiting, my body ready to fly on a split seconds notice.

Steve came at me with unbelievable speed, I didn't see him until I was flat on the ground.

I huffed trying to push him off me.

"Geroffme!"

He complied and got off.

"You shouldn't reval your strength or weakness to your opponent."

I shrugged.

"But by doing that I make it so I work around my weaknesses and strengths, so if something were to happen where my strong point was destroyed, I wouldn't be helpless. Therefore I survive to see another day."

Steve stood up and offered me a hand. I accepted it and he pulled me up.

"That's pretty smart you know?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"I tend to be smart sometimes. Come on. I'm ready for a shower and bed."

I walked over to the elevator, and headed down to my apartment. Ready for a long night of rest.


End file.
